Fun in the Mist
by MidnaVocaloid02
Summary: Mizu's first mission to another country and it's to deliver a parcel from the Third Hokage to the Fourth Mizukage. Little does she know what her little adventure iin the Mist Village will leave behind.
1. Chapter 1

Yagura x Mirozuki

Chapter 1: Meeting the Mizukage

"Aw man…" Mirozuki frowned. "I still don't understand why I have to deliver this all by myself. What if someone attacks me? Or I get lost? Or someone attacks me then I get lost?"

She continued to go on about several possibilities as she walked down a forested path. She eventually gave up and enjoyed the scenery around her. As the days passed she began to worry about what the people of Hidden Mist Village would be like. She heard rumors about the Seven Hidden Mist Swordsmen; and they weren't good either.

"What if they attack me?!" She stammered. "I can't defend myself against all of them! …Well maybe a couple but definitely not all of them. I mean they have swords… and I have sandciles…"

She groaned and continued to rant about this, that, and the other. The scenery around her changed from being Konoha's luxurious forests to the Mist's gorgeous and peaceful lakes and streams. The curves in the water systems looked alluring as they traveled away from the path; taunting traveler's to see what was underneath the calm surface.

Mirozuki looked around at the water and smiled at the serene layout. A couple hours later she could see the huge gates that led into the Hidden Mist Village. As she walked past the gates of the Village, she was a little disappointed. The Village looked like it'd been through hell; granted that the Mist has been through troubling wars lately, but still.

"I expected a little more…" She frowned.

"Like what?" Someone said. Mirozuki jumped and gave the boy, who scared her, a dirty look.

"Where'd you come from?" She squeaked.

"Well… I was just walking around and saw you." He shrugged.

"That doesn't mean you can scare me!" She stammered.

"Then you shouldn't just stand there and do nothing." The boy sighed.

She glared at the small boy. His sandy blonde hair looked normal compared to everything else. He had a green scarf wrapped around his neck and shoulders. He had a fishnet shirt that was underneath a black, sleeveless vest that covered a green robe. The green robe overlapped on his brown pants and a pair of brown boots. He had a silver forehead protector fastened to his vest. His light violet eyes stared at her with some confusion. She was fascinated by the stitches under his left eye.

"Where'd you get that?" She said, completely forgetting what was going on around her.

"Hey! Get off me!" The boy roared. He stared at the strange blue haired girl and noticed the forehead protector around her neck. "A Leaf ninja? What do you want here?"

"None of your business!" She said as she crossed her arms. The boy was quiet for a moment and then looked up at her with a mischievous grin.

"Want to fight for it?" He taunted.

"As if you could ever beat me, I mean you're just a kid!" Mirozuki said.

"I'M NOT A KID!" The boy roared. He pulled out the staff he had behind his back and swung it at her. He's eyes grew when his staff froze and sand hung around in the air between them.

"It's rude to hit a girl, ya know." Mizu pouted.

"How the…?" The boy stammered.

"Ice sand!" Mizu smiled.

"From a Leaf ninja?" The boy gawked. Mizu looked around and shrugged.

"I gotta get going." The ice on the boy's staff faded and she skipped off. "Hope to never see you again!" She cheered and then froze. "Uh… Do you know where the Mizukage's Mansion is?"

"You came to this village and didn't know where the Mansion was?" The boy sighed.

"This is my first time here!" Mizu pouted. The boy sighed as he pulled back his hair. He put his staff away and started towards her.

"I need to go there too, so just follow me." He said.

As they walked down the main road to the Mansion, Mizu's expectations went down. She imagined that the Mist Village would have more water and look like a fantasy. But nothing looked very fantasy-like at all. It was all very rural and not very well kept.

"Something wrong?" The boy asked.

"It's just… Nothing looks like what I imagined." Mizu said.

"What did you imagine?" He asked.

"Something like from fairy tales! " Mizu said. "Water sprouting from fountains, making everything around it look fresh and gorgeous as water streams through the village from a waterfall in the back of the village. Not bloodthirsty men and destroyed homes."

"You've given that a lot of thought, haven't you?" The boy asked.

"What else do you expect me to do?" She retorted. "I did travel between here and the Leaf. And the water outside the village was gorgeous."

"G-gorgeous?" The boy jumped. He looked down and shook his head. "That's a first…"

The pair continued their way towards the Mansion when Mizu stopped. The boy looked back at her and wondered what was wrong. Her amber eyes her wide and her hands covered her mouth.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I'm so sorry!" She frowned. "I forgot to ask for your name."

"I'm Mirozuki Fawada." She smiled. "You?"

"I'm Yagura." The boy nodded.

They continued to walk towards the Mizukage's Mansion and during that time, Mizu tried to think about why Yagura's name was familiar. She was so deep in thought, that she didn't realized Yagura stopped and nearly tripped over him.

"You need to not be so short." Mizu said.

"You need to not be so absent-minded." Yagura retorted. "Anyways, we're here."

"Awesome!" Mizu grinned. "Thanks!" And she ran inside, leaving Yagura behind.

She made her way towards the Mizukage's office and went inside to see an empty office. There was a woman with a Hunter Nin mask and blue robes. She had hard hair that was pulled back and lying on her back.

"May I help you?" She asked, not even bothering to take off her mask.

"I'm looking for the Mizukage?" She asked.

"So you're the Leaf Ninja we were waiting for." She said. "The Mizukage isn't here now. He should be returning soon though."

"All right." Mizu said. She looked around the office and noted how it looked similar to the Hokage's Office in the Leaf Village.

"I'm back, Nazu." A familiar voice said. Mizu looked at the door behind her and jumped when she saw Yagura.

"Welcome back, Lord Mizukage." The woman said. "This is the Leaf Shinobi we were waiting for." Yagura looked at Mizu and laughed. The woman looked between the pair. "You already met?"

"Yeah, and if she waited for me before she ran off, she would have heard that I'm the Mizukage." Yagura said as he sat down at his desk. Mizu stammered for the moment before falling to the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Yagura x Mirozuki

Chapter 2: Will You Come Back?

"You're the Mizukage?" Mizu stammered.

"You've been sitting there stammering for a while now." Yagura laughed. "What is it that you needed?"

"Huh? Oh, right… uh…" Mizu tried to collect her thoughts again. "This is from the Hokage and you don't have to reply right away or send another Shinobi. You can send a messenger bird." Mizu said as she handed Yagura a parcel.

As Yagura was looking through it he dismissed Mizu with a wave of his hand. Mizu stumbled out of the office and into the hallway; her mind still jumbled about the whole "Yagura being the Mizukage" and all. She tried to shake it off as she left the building and made her way back into the village. If she was staying the night, she might as well find something to eat and somewhere to sleep.

"I wonder how bad the food is here in the Mist. I mean, if it's the "Bloody Mist", do they like meat?" Mizu wondered as she went into a restaurant. As she sat down she looked through one of the menus and spent a long time trying to figure out what she wanted to eat.

"This is hopeless…" Mizu sighed.

"You might want to try the ramen." Someone said.

"Huh? I didn't know they had ramen!" Mizu gasped and looked at the menu again. She smiled and looked over to thank whoever helped her then frowned. "What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here, Mizukage." Yagura corrected.

"Whatever." Mizu shrugged.

"Well, I figured you might want some help getting used to the village." Yagura said.

"So you're stalking me?" She asked.

"No one said that!" He blushed. "I'm just making sure you don't get lost."

"Yeah, stalking me." She smiled.

The pair bantered with one another for a while longer until their meals came. After they ate, Yagura then made sure Mizu made it to her hotel room so she could get ready to leave the next day. He staggered around as she left towards the building and cleared his throat to get her attention.

"Uh... You'll come back right?" He asked.

"I guess…?" Mizu said, scratching her head. "It depends on what the Hokage needs, I think."

"Oh…" Yagura frowned. He staggered for a moment and then looked up at her. "Would you mind if I showed you something real quick?"

"Sure!" Mizu smiled.

Mizu ran over to him in a heartbeat and the smile on her face made Yagura feel flustered for a moment. He shook off the feeling and started to run off; leading her outside the village and towards a barren alcove. She looked around in awe as the barren land started to turn into healthy vegetation that surrounded a lake with a serene waterfall in the background.

"Whoa…" Mizu gawked.

"Now you can't tell anyone about this!" Yagura said. "This is where I go to escape from the world from time to time."

"Uh-huh." Mizu nodded and continued to look around.

Yagura kicked the dirt under his feet and looked over at Mizu again. His face flushed as he gazed at her beautiful face as the scenery behind her brought out her features. He turned around and crossed his arms. Mizu looked over at him and wondered what was wrong. She looked at the secret grotto again and then ran over to him.

"Yagura?" She asked. He turned around to see what she needed and almost jumped out of his skin when she gave him a hug. "I promise to come back, all right?"


End file.
